Gestures
by Miladys
Summary: Bagaimana caranya Akashi Seijurou membuat dadamu berdebar tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun? Akakise. R&R please!


**Haloooo :D seharusnya aku update story-ku yang militer-militer itu yah? I know sorry.. tapi karena jumlah review yang di terima di chapter kedua jauh berbeda dari chapter pertama… aku kira… OTL tapi ga akan ku abandon kok : (tabun..)**

**Summary: Bagaimana caranya Akashi Seijurou membuat dadamu berdebar tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Akakise. R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke**

* * *

><p>Akashi Seijurou adalah <em>man of word<em>.

_Literally_.

Akashi adalah pria yang selalu memegang teguh perkataanya. Setiap kata yang terucap beralasan dan absolute. Tak ada seorang pun yang sanggup menyanggahnya dan apabila ada, itu karena dia tak mengerti maksud ucapannya lalu seenaknya menjawab.

Arti lain _man of word_ bagi Akashi adalah dengan kata-kata, Akashi dapat dengan mudah melakukan atau mendapatkan banyak hal. Contoh nyatanya adalah untuk memanipulasi perasaan. Manipulasi ini biasanya untuk menghasilkan suatu perasaan bahagia atau malah sebaliknya; lawannya bisa menggigil dan meringkuk ketakutan.

Namun semua itu tidak berlaku untuk seekor peliharaan Golden Retriever kesayangan-.. maksudnya pacarnya.

Memanipulasi perasaan itu mudah. Membuat orang senang dan bahagia dengan kata-kata itu mudah. Masalahnya, menurut dia hanya dengan perkataan tidaklah cukup untuk menyampaikan perasaan. Terlebih lagi untuk pasangannya yang satu ini. Untuk beberapa hal dia cerdas dan tajam, tapi untuk hal yang lain dia benar-benar tak peka. Kebal seperti panci gorengan karatan.

Masalah lain adalah Akashi sendiri jarang menunjukan ekspresi tentang perasaannya. Bukan maksudnya dia tsundere. Serius dia bukan tsundere. Hanya saja dia merasa tak perlu berekspresi berlebihan. Jadi sekedarnya saja untuk menunjang tata karma.

Nah, dari semua fakta diatas, kita bisa ambil kesimpulan kalau dia tak pernah menyayangi pasangannya lewat kata-kata. Lalu dia sendiri tak suka menunjukan ekspresi sayangnya. Berarti makhluk kuning malang itu tak pernah di sayang dong?

Oh belum tentu..

.

.

.

.

**Caring**

Apa kau pernah membayangkan Akashi Seijurou datang menawarimu minum atau memberi handuk? Lalu sambil tersenyum lembut dia berkata, 'Istirahatlah dulu jika kau lelah.'?

Sepertinya tidak mungkin..

Akashi Seijurou sebenarnya tak sepenuhnya acuh pada orang. Dia peduli kepada teman-temannya dan terlebih lagi kepada mereka yang pantas mendapatkan perhatiannya. Namun tindakannya sangat tersirat dan bahkan bisa membuat salah paham. Terkadang mereka malah berpikir Akashi memiliki niat jahat terselubung.

Namun tak ada tindakan tersirat atau terselubung jika ini untuk Kise Ryouta.

Hari itu, tidak biasanya Kise bangun begitu siang. Memang hari ini dia libur dan semalam dia begadang karena olah raga panas dadakan ditengah malam, tapi biasanya dia tetap bangun pagi setidaknya jam enam tepat.

Sekarang sudah hampir jam Sembilan dan sebentar lagi Akashi akan berangkat ke kantornya. Melihat pasangannya belum beranjak dari kasur, Akashi segera ke kamar berniat untuk membangunkannya. Tentunya tanpa membawa seember air mengingat dia yang membuat Kise kelelahan semalam. Seketika ekspresi tenangnya berubah ketika dia membuka selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh jenjang Kise.

Nafas Kise tersenggal-senggal dan wajahnya nampak merah. Dahinya berkerut menahan sakit. Peluh mengucur dari wajahnya karena tubuhnya berusaha menyeimbangkan suhu tubuh yang kelewat panas.

"A-Akashicchi…?" Perlahan sepasang bola mata almond terlihat. Namun cahaya matanya tampak redup tak seperti biasa. "Ah.. aku kesiangan. Jam berapa sekarang..?"

"Jam 9." Segera Akashi menempelkan tangannya ke dahi dan leher Kise. Dia sedikit tercekat setelah merasakan panas yang tak normal.

"A-Ah aku belum membuatkan sarapan.. kau mau berangkat sekarang..?" Kise berusaha bangun namun sedikit limbung. Segera Akashi menahannya dan membiarkannya tidur lagi.

"Ryouta kau demam, tidurlah dan jangan beranjak dari kasur." Kise terdiam mendengarkan perintah Akashi. Dia tak bisa membantah karena dia sendiri merasa seperti direbus. "Apa kau ada perkerjaan hari ini?"

"Tidak.. tapi.. mm, aku harus bertemu manager-san."

Tanpa berkata apapun, Akashi beranjak meninggalkan Kise sendiri setelah dengan hati-hati menyelimutinya lagi. Kise yang ditinggal sendiri hanya bisa bingung dan menutup matanya lagi. Dia menghela nafas panjang dan berpikir Akashi sudah pergi meninggakannya karena dia bisa terlambat ke kantor. Paling dia akan memanggil dokter dan seseorang untuk menjaganya.

Namun semuanya salah ketika dia terbangun karena wangi gurih bubur yang masih panas. Ketika dia membuka mata, dia melihat Akashi dengan baju rumah membawa nampan berisi bubur dan duduk di sampingnya.

"A-Akashicchi? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukannya kau harus ke kantor?"

Akashi dengan hati-hati membuka tutup mangkok bubur itu dan uap panas mengebul keluar, "Aku sudah menelepon kantor kalau aku tak akan datang hari ini. Aku juga sudah menelepon manager-mu dan memberi tahu bila kau sakit."

"Akashicchi yakin tak pergi hari ini? Bukannya tadi malam kamu bilang ada rapat?"

Akashi terdiam sejenak lalu perlahan memandang bibir Kise yang begitu pucat, "Apa kau berpikir aku bisa tenang di kantor sementara kau dirumah sedang sakit?"

Bila wajahnya sedang tidak merah karena demam, maka Kise tak akan bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tersipu. Kata-kata penuh perhatian dari Akashi membuat Kise salah tingkah karena dia baru saja setengah mengusirnya. Siapa sangka ternyata Akashi sampai sejauh itu memikirkan Kise?

"M-maaf Akashicchi, terima kasih.." Kise tersenyum kecil sambil menyenderkan kepalanya lebih dekat ke Akashi. Dadanya terasa hangat, namun karena hal lain.

Akashi mengusap kepala Kise, "Kau bisa duduk? Aku sudah buatkan bubur, sebaiknya kamu makan dahulu sebelum minum obat."

"Ng.." Kise berusaha duduk seperti perintah Akashi. Namun duduk saja dengan susah payah karena ternyata setelah duduk, kepalanya sakit sekali seperti di pukul palu. Tubuhnya sedikit limbung, "Uh.. kurasa aku…"

Akashi membantu Kise duduk dan bersandar di kasur. Lalu dia mengambil sesendok bubur dan dengan hati-hati menyebul sendok tersebut. Dia memastikan buburnya tidak terlalu panas, "Buka mulutmu Ryouta."

Kise hanya bisa tersenyum lemah sambil menerima suapan demi suapan dari Akashi. Dia merasa tak enak karena sudah merepotkannya sejauh ini, namun jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, dia sangat senang sesekali dimanjakan oleh Akashi seperti ini.

Akashi nampak puas ketika melihat mangkok bubur itu sama sekali tak bersisa. Setelah minum obat, sekali lagi Akashi membantu Kise untuk tidur dan menyelimutinya. "Aku akan pergi ke ruang kerjaku. Kalau butuh apa-apa, cukup telephone ponselku."

Dengan lembut, Akashi membelai pipi Kise, "Tidurlah dan cepat sembuh.."

Kise yakin bukan obat yang akan menyembuhkan demamnya, tapi perhatian dari Akashi..

_Tak perlu ucapan atau ekspresi, kau sanggup merawat hatiku _

.

.

.

.

**Apology**

Akashi Seijurou pernah meminta maaf? Tidak.

Mungkin ada kalanya dia merasa harus minta maaf pada seseorang. Namun ketika saat itu tiba, dia akan membuat pernyataan maaf membingungkan yang tak ada satupun kata 'maaf' di kalimat itu. Pokoknya dibuat-hingga-menjadi suatu pernyataan maaf. Efeknya membuat lawan bicaranya makin emosi.

Tapi pada dasarnya, apabila maaf diperlukan, dia akan melakukannya dengan caranya sendiri.

Kehidupan romantic ala Akashi Seijurou dan Kise Ryouta jauh dari pertengkaran. Karena pada dasarnya, masing-masing individu cukup dewasa untuk mengerti pasangannya, sekalipun itu Kise Ryouta. Akashi adalah orang yang tenang dan sabar. Menurutnya marah adalah tindakan percuma yang membuang energy. Lebih baik memikirkan solusi dari pada menikmati emosi. Kise sendiri dasarnya adalah orang pemaaf dan penyayang. Mungkin dia merajuk, namun dia tak akan sepenuhnya marah dan cepat memaafkan. Masing-masing dari mereka memaklumi satu sama lain dan menahan diri. Oleh karena itu hubungan mereka selalu baik.

Namun apabila suatu pertengkaran terpicu, maka terkadang luka yang tergores akan sangat dalam dan menyakitkan.

Kise duduk di dekat meja makan sambil menunduk sementara Akashi berdiri di dekat counter dapur dengan tangan mengepal. Malam itu terjadi pertengkaran besar di antara mereka. Sebuah kecemburuan yang seharusnya bisa diredam tetapi tak sengaja terbakar. Terdakwanya adalah Aomine Daiki yang dengan hebatnya mengungkap memori lama dan Kise sebagai seorang Kise menceritakannya pada Akashi.

"Lalu? Minggu depan Daiki mengajakmu makan malam? Dan kau terima itu?" suara Akashi yang tenang dan dalam malah serasa seperti menusuk jantung. Memberi perasaan tertekan dan melelahkan.

"Aku.. Aominecchi bilang ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

"Kau tau apa yang ingin dia bicarakan. Kau lupa bagaimana aku dan dia bersaing mencoba memenangkanmu?"

Kise mengepalkan jarinya kuat-kuat, "A-Aku tau! Aku tau Akashicchi.. Maka dari itu aku menerima tawarannya.. Aku mau berbicara dengannya.."

".. Kau masih menyukai dirinya, Ryouta?" kalimat itu terasa pedas di lidah Akashi.

Kise yang sedari tadi menunduk, segera mengangkat wajahnya dan bertemu dengan mata dwi warna itu. Ekspresinya bercampur namun di dominasi rasa kesal dan kecewa, ".. Apa.. apa maksudmu Akashicchi..?"

"Setelah jamuan makan malam itu, mungkin kau mau melarikan diri bersamanya? Aku ini hanya penghalang ya?" Akashi mengeluarkan suatu senyuman arogan dan mengejek. Namun jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, dia berdarah.

"JANGAN BERCANDA!"

Bola mata Akashi melebar sejenak karena teriakan depresi dari Kise. Namun segera dia mengontrol dirinya lagi dan memperhatikan Kise yang sekali lagi menunduk. Namun Kise tak bisa menyembunyikannya. Dia tak akan bisa menyembunyikan air mata itu karena tetesannya tetap meluncur jatuh ke bawah, "J-Jangan bercanda…"

Mendengar isakan Kise, Akashi yang sedari tadi menyender pada counter dapur segera menegakkan dirinya dan ingin menggapai Kise.

"Akashicchi.. Akashicchi kau tak tau betapa lelah diriku berusaha menjaga perasaanku seorang diri. Aku menyukai Aominecchi. Ya. Aku menyukainya. Tapi itu dulu. Kau telah menang, kau mendapatkan hatiku dan diriku." Kise mengangkat wajahnya yang sudah dihiasi dengan air mata dan menatap lurus Akashi, membuat hatinya begitu terusik.

"Tapi Akashicchi, beberapa minggu ini Aominecchi menghubungiku dan mencoba mengungkit memori yang telah kupendam dulu. Namun kau tau? tak pernah sedetik pun aku berhenti memikirkanmu dan mengacuhkan semua usaha Aominecchi. Semua itu juga membuat hatiku sedih Akashicchi.. sungguh! Karena Aominecchi pernah jadi orang dekat dan berharga untukku." Sepasang mata madu itu terlihat begitu lelah menatap Akashi.

"Lalu sekarang apa? Ketika aku berjuang untuk tetap di sampingmu, kau malah menepisku dan berkata aku akan melarikan diri bersamanya?!" Air mata Kise mengalir terus menerus dan Kise menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, namun isakannya tetap menggema ke seluruh ruangan. "Aku mencintaimu Akashicchi.. Jangan lakukan ini padaku.. Rasanya sakit.. kumohon, tolong aku.."

Mendengar semua perkataan Kise, Akashi seperti tertampar kenyataan. Akashi harus mengakui bahwa itu adalah kesalahan karena telah meragukan perasaan Kise. Perasaan dari seseorang yang telah dia perjuangkan dan dapatkan. Seseorang yang telah menyanginya sepenuh hati. Seseorang yang berharga baginya.

Perlahan, Akashi melangkah mendekati Kise yang terisak dan memeluknya dengan hati-hati layaknya menyentuh boneka porcelain cina yang mudah retak. Salah satu tangannya meminta Kise untuk membuka tangan yang menutupi wajah Kise. Setelahnya, Akashi dapat melihat wajah Kise penuh air mata. Akashi mencium air mata yang baru saja mengalir. Dia mecium pipinya dan mengecup bibirnya. Perlahan air mata Kise mulai terhenti dan dia menatap Akashi dengan setengah kosong. Lalu untuk yang terakhir, dengan lembut dan hati-hati, dia mencium kening Kise dengan penuh rasa bersalah seakan meminta maaf.

Kise pun berhenti menangis dan menghabiskan malamnya dalam dekapan maaf Akashi.

_Tak perlu ucapan atau ekspresi, kau sanggup menenangkan hatiku _

.

.

.

.

**Warmth**

Jika kamu memiliki pasangan, pasti menyenangkan kalau bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan membagi kehangatan. Tidak, bukan dalam harfiah berbuat mesum atau sebagainya. Tapi cukup dengan berpelukan dan saling memberi rasa nyaman. Terkadang hanya dengan berpegangan tangan, itu cukup membuat hatimu hangat dan berdebar-debar.

Kise pada dasarnya menerima _skinship_ dengan siapa saja. Namun tentu saja dengan batas kewajaran sebagai teman atau kolega. Namun jika ini adalah Akashi Seijurou, dia rela menempel dengannya layaknya nori dan nasi pada onigiri. Pokoknya pengen nempel seperti perangko. _Secretly _Kise merasa Akashi enak dipeluk karena tinggi mereka yang pas. Tapi tidak pas kalau orang tau posisi seme dan uke mereka. _Well_, itu masalah lain.

Lain hal dengan Akashi, dia sedikit risih dengan _skinship_. Lebih baik lagi, jangan berani menyentuh dirinya. Namun ini adalah pengecualian apabila dengan Kise Ryouta. Walaupun dia tak sepenuhnya membiarkan dia menyentuhnya di ruang publik, Akashi tetap membiarkannya apabila itu sebuah pelukan atau sentuhan dalam batas wajar. Kalau sedang dalam waktu private, Akashi akan membiarkan dia sesukanya.

Jadi, selama ini selalu Kise yang meminta _skinship_ kepada Akashi. Bagaimana dengan Akashi? Walau tidak sering, ada moment-moment dimana Akashi sendirilah yang menginginkan kehangatan Kise dengan caranya sendiri. Seperti apa itu?

Kise dan Akashi memiliki kesibukan masing-masing dan bertolak belakang. Jadwal kerja Akashi teratur namun selalu berangkat pagi. Sementara Kise jadwalnya tidak pasti namun bisa sampai larut malam. Saat _weekday_ jarang bagi mereka untuk bisa menghabiskan malam bersama. Jangankan makan malam, bertatap muka saja tidak. Oleh karena itu, tidak jarang bagi Kise untuk tidur hanya bertemankan bantal dan guling. Jika malam tiba, dia akan tidur memeluk guling hingga terlelap.

Akashi yang terkadang bisa pulang lebih larut daripada Kise selalu berpesan untuk tidak menunggunya, Karena itu bisa mengganggu kesehatannya. Kise biasanya keras kepala dan menunggunya, namun akhirnya dia tertidur juga. Ketika Akashi pulang ke rumah, dia akan mendapati Kise terlelap memeluk guling. Dari situ, munculah kecemburuan kecil tak logis terhadap.. sang guling.

Namun tak masalah, karena Akashi akan segera menyelesaikan masalah ini. Pelan tapi pasti, Akashi akan mengambil guling terkutuk itu dan mengangkat tangan Kise. Dengan sigap dan senyap, Akashi tidur sambil memeluk Kise; menggantikan guling tadi. Akashi akan mengecup dahi Kise sambil menikmati aroma citrus yang diam-diam disukainya. Tangannya akan menjadi bantal bagi Kise dan hangat tubuh Kise akan membawanya ke alam mimpi.

Lalu di pagi hari, Kise akan bangun dalam pelukan hangat Akashi dan mendapatkan sebuah hadiah kecil. Yaitu wajah polos dan tenang Akashi yang tak akan pernah kau lihat saat dia bangun. Saat itu juga, Kise berharap waktu berhenti sejenak saja.

Untuk contoh lain yang lebih sering terjadi, Akashi suka memanggil Kise untuk nonton TV bersama. Sebenartnya tujuan utamanya bukan untuk nonton TV, tapi sharing moment dengan kekasihnya itu. Akashi akan duduk di ruang keluarga dan menunggu Kise yang sedang mandi. Ketika dia sudah berpakaian rapi dan menuju ruang keluarga, Akashi akan menepuk-tepuk sofa tepat di sampingnya dan menaikan tangannya ke bahu sofa. Seakan memanggil Kise dalam pelukannya. Kise pun akan dengan senang hati duduk di samping Akashi dan bersandar padanya.

_Tak perlu ucapan atau ekspresi, kau sanggup menghangatkan hatiku _

.

.

.

.

**Feeling**

Bagi Kise, mengatakan betapa dirinya mencintai Akashi adalah hal mudah. Lebih dari itu, dia mengucapkannya setiap hari bagai doa. Berharap Akashi akan selalu menjadi miliknya dan terus mengingat perasaannya. Namun jarang sekali, bahkan bisa di hitung jari, Akashi menjawab perasaannya dengan jelas.

Lalu apakah Kise bersedih? Tidak, karena Kise mengerti dirinya.

Pada hari minggu yang tenang tanpa perkerjaan, Akashi dan Kise akan bersantai di ruang keluarga. Akashi duduk sambil membaca novel favorite-nya sementara Kise akan tidur dipangkuannya sambil menonton TV.

Lambat laun Kise akan bosan dengan TV dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Akashi. Di ambilnya tangan kiri Akashi dan di letakkan di atas sepatah katapun, Akashi akan tahu apa yang diinginkan Kise. Dengan lembut, dia mengusap puncak kepala rambut emas itu.

Kise akan tersenyum dan menutup matanya sambil mengucapkan, "Aku sungguh mencintaimu Akashicchi.."

Seperti biasa, Akashi tak akan pernah menjawab pernyataannya. Namun dia melakukan hal lain. Akashi tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman kecil yang lembut dan hanya Kise seorang yang boleh melihatnya. Suatu senyuman khusus sebagai hadiah kecil karena ucapan Kise mampu meruntuhkan tembok es itu.

Hanya dengan senyuman itu, Kise tau seberapa besar perasaan Akashi kepadanya.

… dan itu lebih dari cukup.

_Tak perlu ucapan atau ekspresi, Aku tahu isi hatimu._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Owari da :v <em>**


End file.
